


Sin líder (Versión Swapfell)

by Gavrilla



Series: Todos los finales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Desesperanza, Finales de Undertale, Swapfell Jerry, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Snowdrake, casi-genocida, final neutral de swapfell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrilla/pseuds/Gavrilla
Summary: Papyrus no puede gobernarse ni siquiera a sí mismo, y tampoco es que el Inframundo le importe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo del reto diario. El final del que se basa esta abajo, para evitar spoilers.

Papyrus no puede gobernarse ni siquiera a sí mismo, y tampoco es que el Inframundo le importe. 

Contenido:  
El aire estaba tan quieto en casa que el humo del cigarrillo de Papyrus subió en líneas rectas en lugar de las habituales espirales. Rodeado en la cama de frascos de BBQ, fumó el cigarro hasta la mitad del tabaco, y luego lo apagó en su antebrazo, como había hecho con los otros paquetes.

Ya lamentaría desperdiciar el último cigarrillo de lo que podría ser el último paquete en el Inframundo. O eso decía la débil voz en el fondo de su cabeza donde normalmente debería resonar la voz de su amo. Ninguno de los engranes de su mente estaba realmente activo sin el amo.

-Mi señor... -murmuró Papyrus, sin la voluntad para llorar.

Muchos, muchos años antes de que Gaster quisiera hacer de él un soldado perfecto, Papyrus recordaba haber querido cosas, como comer cosas específicas o dormir más tiempo por la mañana. Pero eso le había sido amputado, y ya no lo entendía más. Si alguna vez tuvo un plan de vida más allá de "obedecer al amo", fuera ese amo Gaster o Sans, había olvidado ese plan.

Ahora solo le quedaban las pocas órdenes vagas que su cuerpo le murmuraba: Dormir, nicotina. En orden de importancia. 

Buscó en el fondo de su alma. Ni siquiera sentía algo contra el humano que casi había limpiado el Inframundo. ¿Porque tendría que condenar al fuerte por dominar al débil?

"Porque ese débil fue Sans", se dijo. "Y era todo lo que tenías".

Se levantó con lentitud, en un concierto de chasquidos de articulaciones trabadas por los días en desuso. Llevaba tanto tiempo en cama que al sentarse se mareó, pero igual se puso de pie y se sacudió las colillas de cigarro.

"Irónico. Cenizas", pensó, lamiendo la parte de su brazo donde había apagado el último cigarrillo.

Por la poca inercia que logró agarrar al bajar a la cocina, se le ocurría que en teoría debería ir a revisar su puesto de guardia. De la "normalidad" quedaban jirones andrajosos, harapos sin forma ni propósito: los trastes sucios del fregadero, el correo sin abrir sobre la mesa, la tetera de agua que nunca empezó a calentar esa mañana. Se hubiera sentido feliz de lavar los trastes, clasificar el correo, tirar la propaganda y guardar la tetera en el trastero, pero no encontró una razón en especial para ninguna de esas cosas. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y contempló la oscuridad adentro, asaltado por el olor fétido de la comida pudriéndose por los días sin electricidad. 

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta le pareció sorprendente. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo estúpido que era golpear con suavidad algo, esperando que se retirara del camino por la voluntad de alguien más. 

Aún así, abrió. Le sorprendió lo puro y frío del aire afuera, y se quedó mirando a la acera de enfrente. 

Jerry y Snowdrake le repitieron varias veces una pregunta. Parecían estresados. Jerry se veía golpeado, y Papyrus calculó que las heridas correspondían a un arma sin filo, probablemente de una persona diestra que lo atacó de frente, de alrededor de una semana de evolución, sin tratamiento alguno. 

-¿El humano te atacó? -preguntó Papyrus de la nada, y sus dos vecinos se miraron entre ellos como sorprendidos.

-¡Papyrus! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó por enésima vez Jerry.

-¿Eres ciego o solo estúpido? -farfulló Snowdrake-. Ni siquiera se puede decir si alguna vez ha estado bien.

Jerry se asomó ligeramente a casa y retrocedió por el olor.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí -dijo Jerry-. No creo que haya intentado comer en días.

-Debe ser una de tus bromas -respondió Snowdrake, tapándose la nariz-. Que salga él.

Jerry trató de explicarle cosas a Papyrus. Después le dio algunos empujoncitos con palabras de ánimo para sacarlo de la casa.

Papyrus se preguntó si debía atacar a Jerry. Odiaba que le hablaran, y le aterraba que lo tocaran. Técnicamente Jerry lo estaba agrediendo, con un método muy ineficiente, y Papyrus estimó que aniquilarlo le tomaría un solo ataque. 

Luego Jerry trató de animarlo a salir tomándolo del brazo, apretando accidentalmente las quemaduras de cigarrillo a través del sweater. 

Dolió. Y al dolor que le ocasionaban otros Papyrus sí sabía cómo reaccionar: con una barrenada de huesos, que ni Jerry ni Snowdrake lograron esquivar. 

Con todavía más polvo en el aire, Papyrus cerró la puerta de la casa y se recostó en el sillón. 

Nunca supo que había terminado el trabajo genocida del humano. En realidad, nunca supo nada más. Solo se quedó mirando al techo, esperando algo que no entendía, y rogando a cualquier deidad que lo estuviera escuchando que pronto le diera la orden de morir.

**Author's Note:**

> Equivalente Swapfell a:
> 
> SIN LIDER - CASI GENOCIDA: Condiciones: El jugador mató a Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton y algunos otros monstruos (pero dejó vivo a alguien). Desenlace: Al no haber ningún posible gobernante, el Inframundo se queda sin líder y algo despoblado, el modo es sombrío y los sobrevivientes están desesperanzados. Sans se niega a ser líder.


End file.
